1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting and transporting devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lifting and transporting assembly for toilets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lifting and moving of toilets is frequently a cumbersome and difficult operation. Not only are the toilets heavy, they are awkwardly designed so that they tend to easily tip over and break. Typically, a moving operation requires at least two individuals so that the toilet can be safely balanced and lifted at the same time. In those situations where only a single individual is available for moving a toilet, a conventional procedure is to completely disassemble the toilet whereby the water holding tank is completely removed from the bowl, thereby to divide the toilet into substantially two different sections. As can be appreciated, breaking a toilet down into pieces for the purpose of carrying it to a selected location is undesirable due to the large amount of time and effort required to accomplish such an undertaking.
Of course, various lifting devices are available which could conceiveably be utilized to facilitate the transporting of a toilet assembly. For example, dolly carts can on occasion be utilized, although there is some difficulty experienced in getting a toilet to fit on the bottom lift plate of such a cart. Similarly, various wheeled flat carts, such as a mechanic's creeper, or the like, can be used somewhat successfully to move a toilet, although these types of carts do not provide for any type of toilet holding and supporting structure whereby the toilet can be safely moved while sitting in an upright position. Further, all of these types of carts require the manual lifting of an existing toilet so that the same can be placed on the cart prior to transporting. Once the toilet has been moved by means of the cart to the desired location, it must again be manually lifted off of the cart for positioning. As such, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for new and improved lifting and transporting devices for toilets whereby no manual lifting by an individual would be required and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.